1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in aquariums and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional cover having both functional and design features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide aquariums with two and three dimensional internal displays and with two and three dimensional floating aquatic structures which may have functional features such as for sanctuaries for small fish and the like.
Representative patents to such structures are: U.S. Pat. No. 475,404 -- Lochmann; U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,417 -- Goldman, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,686 -- Holden; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,649 -- Holden.